


I Did This For You

by SincerelyCitrus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Treebros, Yandere Evan, conevan, convan, idk if i should count this as treebros uhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCitrus/pseuds/SincerelyCitrus
Summary: uhh yandere EvanWarning: Blood, uhh, Murder S/icide





	I Did This For You

There are many rumors roaming around school that a killer is a student at this high school.

People are more cautious and suspicious of who murdered these innocent students. Everyone of course thought it was the school freak and druggie, Connor Murphy, school shooter, the kid who threw a printer at a teacher because he couldn’t be line leader, Yeah that Connor Murphy. However all of these students are wrong, but as soon as they noticed students dying each day, every student or teacher who talked to Connor Murphy would vanish the next day, people couldn’t assume it with him cause they seem pretty friendly.

This killer was Evan Hansen, the kid that sits at the back of the classroom who’s shy, who has a broken arm, blonde hair, freckled green eyes kid. He was responsible for all the teens who never got a chance to grow up and go to college, why’d he kill? He’s a yandere as students call it, a ruthless apathetic psychopath who killed for another man. Connor noticed the disappearances but didn’t seem to care, then slowly and silently he was the last one...the feeling of loneliness he couldn’t bear. It was just him and Evan in this small world.

One day Connor was walking around the halls and the smell of decaying bodies filled his nostrils which made him gag, he quickly ran away from this putrid smell and took a breather, not a smell that he normally smelled. Then he noticed that shy kid, ‘Evan Hansen’ since their practically the last ones on earth he waved to him, Evan being unstable he panicked and ran away, but holy shit that feeling to Evan made him feel so noticed. I wanted to feel it over and over and over again.

Connor was on his way home where he stepped in something red, that smell had returned and was stronger, he looked around and noticed Evan, with a knife and blood. Connor quickly flinched, he decided he’d walk up to Evan, it could just be his high again. “Hey..” He said in a low unsure voice. Evan smiled with a lovesick grin. “I did this for you, Connor! I killed every single student so we could be alone..” He giggled and put his blood-covered hand against Connor's cheek. Then it all went black. Connor was knocked out, once he woke up he was in a blue room with dating supplies he noticed Evan come down the stairs with a tuxedo, and blood. He was holding a knife.

Connor...he couldn’t move he was tied up, Evan walked closer and kissed him passionately, then a sharp pain in Connor’s neck risen, everything was blurry, then Evan was bleeding, they were kissing until...


End file.
